1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showerhead assembly, and more particularly to a showerhead assembly with a hollow cup to concentrate a stream of water, which is able to give a massage when the showerhead assembly is being used.
2. Description of Related Art
Most people enjoy a body massage because a body massage helps people relax and shapes their bodies. A massage from a masseuse is very expensive so some people have tried several different ways to enjoy a massage and save money at the same time.
Some people will use a showerhead to get a massage because showerheads are available in virtually every household and are used when people take a shower.
Showerheads can provide a concentrated stream of water. This concentrated stream of water can provide a massage effect. Particularly, some women massage their breasts to make the shape of their breast bigger.
When the stream of water strikes the body, water will splash. The water will splash everywhere including people's eyes, which may be particularly uncomfortable. To keep water from splashing into people's eyes, people won't use a conventional massaging showerhead to get a massage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved showerhead with a hollow cup to mitigate the aforementioned problems.